Siren Songs
by phasedout
Summary: A collection of shorts focusing on everyone's favorite sirens.
1. Joy

**Joy**

"LIKE POW! LIKE BAM! LIKE BAM POW!"

Gaige laughed happily at the rambunctious girl barreling down the road in front of her. She'd promised her if they'd finished helping Scooter with some repairs around the city that they'd go joy riding around the Dust before sunset. Tina had been spouting off tangled exclamations of nonsense since Gaige gave her the Okay.

She was helping the girl into the Runner she'd parked at the front gates when when Tina spotted the Bandit Technical and two familiar faces heading towards it.

"Look! It's Lily and Maya!"

Gaige Turned from the Runner to watch the two women. The vehicles were parked so they were _just_ out of view of the sirens' destination.

"We should ask them if they wanna come with!" Tina boomed from her seat next to where the Mechromancer stood.

Turning her attention back to the women, Gaige watched as Maya said something that caused Lilith to throw her head back and laugh. All the vault hunters had been busy with various chores throughout the city all day. They'd recently re-landed Sanctuary and Lilith had given them all a list of various odd jobs that needed tending to. The Firehawk had been spreading herself thin lately and the last time they'd seen her today, she'd looked tired.

Gaige watched as they paused to lean against the door of the technical for a moment, standing in a way that Maya's back covered most of their vision. The azure siren said something else to her fiery counterpart that prompted a soft smile to spread across the Firehawk's features. Lilith's wrist came up to rest at Maya's shoulder as she mouthed something in return. Gaige returned her attention to the girl beside her as the two leaned into one another.

"Nah. A couple sticks in the mud like them? They'd just be telling us to _slow down_ and _be careful_ and _don't run that over with the car_, c'mon, this is unadulterated loose canon no holds barred fun! We earned it, dammit!"

The tiny explosive expert mulled Gaige's words over for a split second before her face split into a grin.

"Yeah, you're right. I love 'em but shawties gon' cramp our style."

Gaige grinned as she finished strapping the thirteen year old into the gunner seat. Jumping from the vehicle, she moved to make her way around to the driver's seat. She couldn't help chancing one more glance at the two women across the field. They'd moved apart and were once again laughing as Maya swung herself into the driver's seat, Lilith jumping in beside her. Gaige smiled as the silver siren threw the truck into reverse, Lilith still laughing as they peeled out of the sparse field and into the wastelands.

Jumping into her own seat, Gaige mused quietly as she strapped herself in. Lilith really had been looking ragged and run down lately, and Gaige had found herself worrying about the older woman earlier that day. But the radiant smile that had broken out across her face, the vibrant laugh that rang across the field at the other woman's words… Lilith was spreading herself thinner than usual lately, but after tonight Gaige knew she was in good hands.


	2. Worship

**Worship**

Maya tended to avoid overzealous admiration. She'd smile softly at the praise before quietly excusing herself from the situation. Everywhere they went in Sanctuary people would call out to them in excitement, and where the other vault hunters giddily basked in the stardom, the serene siren would slip away, unnoticed into the city.

Lilith reveled in extravagant adoration. She'd smirk and laugh and brush it off as if she'd been praised as a queen her entire life. She'd missed the fame that had come with being one of the famous vault hunters after she'd moved to Frostburn Canyon, and when a group of psychos had decided to raise her as their god, well, who was she to stop them?

Maya never complained whenever Lilith would decide to hold her down and worship every inch of her porcelain skin. She'd gasp softly at the attention as if she'd never before been treated as such a precious creation, and only when Lilith told her she was a goddess, did she feel like maybe she could be.


	3. Rage

**Rage**

It was a rare occasion to see Maya lose her temper. The frost-eyed siren held herself with more control than most people could even comprehend. And she'd calmly excuse herself from a situation whenever she felt any sort of anger taking hold of that control. Few things could truly push Maya past that vice like grip she held over her emotions. Lilith was one of those things.

It was a rare occasion to see Maya lose her temper, and Lilith reveled in the sheer ferocity of it. The first time she'd ever seen the azure siren lose control had been an accident. A simple mistake made in the heat of a battle that had almost cost Lilith her life. The unfortunate soul who'd taken advantage of her mistake was the first victim of the ice siren's rage and Lilith had watched in amazement as Maya tore through the bandit in a brutality she rarely demonstrated. And when the offender had become no more than several blood-smears across the battlefield, frost-gray eyes turned their heated rage to _her_. Lilith couldn't help the shiver that had ran down her spine.

It was a rare occasion to see Maya lose her temper. As Lilith's back connected roughly with the wall behind it she swore she could hear the concrete crack. As Maya's fist made contact with the space to the left of her temple she swore she could feel the chips of wall coat her cheek. As Maya's snarling teeth came within a hair's width of Lilith's gasping lips she swore she could feel the lightning storm crackling within the rage of the other siren's soul. A shiver ran down her spine. Few things could _truly_ push Maya past that vice like grip she held over her emotions. Lilith was one of those things. And she was quickly making sure to discover every last way to tip that precious grip of control head first into the oblivion of rage that the Maya kept such tight hold to.

Because when Maya lost her temper, Lilith lost her breath.


	4. Tender

**Tender**

Lilith liked being fucked. She delighted in rough hands, snapping teeth, bruised skin, and sex that left her panting and soaked with sweat.

But when Maya's slow careful hands traced her as if she were the masterpiece of all creation, she melted. When Maya's gentle lips worshiped her in ways that made the rest of the universe cease to exist, she ignited. When Maya soothed the aches of her body as well as her soul, she _burned_. And when Maya loved her in a way that left her warm and dizzy, Lilith found that not every aspect of her life needed to be fast and hard.


	5. Stress

**Stress**

Her snarl tore through the room as Lilith whipped the papers she'd been poring over from the table to across the floor. Only when she ran out of things to throw did her hands find purchase in her hair, which she proceeded to pull at angrily as another growl tore itself from her throat. She was dangerously close to both destroying something and crying. Before she could accomplish either, delicate fingers dug firmly into the base of her neck. She stiffened at the contact, as if unsure of whether to resist or concede, before coming to a decision and loosening the grip on her hair as her shoulders went slack. Her hands slammed to the table, snatching the edge in a vice-like grip, as her head lowered to hang in tense irritation.

The fingers at the base of her neck ventured lazily to her shoulders as a sleek body molded smoothly against her back. Her teeth grit in anger, fingers turning white against the dark palette of the table. "_Relax…_" soft lips whispered against the shell of her ear as Lilith trembled softly.

"_I can't._" Her own voice was hushed, though not with the soft tenderness that laced the one behind her. The fingers were now moving delicately over her biceps.

"_Let me help._" She closed her eyes, brow furrowing as she felt her teeth start to grind against one another.

"_No. I mean I __**can't**__. I can't __**do**__ this. I can't…_" Her voice trailed off and she released one hand of it's grip on the table's edge to slam a fist angrily against it's top.

"_Lilith…_" The lips left left her ear, trailed gently down her neck. Slowly. Softly. The fingers crept across her hips, slipped beneath the hem of her shirt. They made their way up her stomach, gradually leading her to lean into the body behind her.

She wanted to say they shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Not now. She wanted to say that she had work to do. Armies to lead. Cities to run. Plans of action to piece into creation. She wanted to cry and roar and howl and wail that she was in charge now and that societies don't just run themselves despite what the occupants of them might think. But the now the lips were sucking delicately at her neck, teeth scrapping enticingly against her pulse. And now the fingers were pulling gently at her chest, nails tracing tantalizingly against the pound of her heart. Now her head was spinning and the room was tilting and she couldn't even remember what exactly had propelled her to tear the papers off the table in the first place.

a soft pant escaped her lips and she realized she had at some point fully conceded to the body behind her, her own fingers tightly clutching the forearms that belonged to the fingers moving against her chest. The lips nipped swiftly against her jaw before pressing against her ear again.

"_Let me help._"

Lilith wasn't cut out to lead this city to the posterity it demanded. Lilith didn't have the patience to sit still and plan and _think_. But Maya did. And whenever Lilith started to lose ground in the battle against her frustrations Maya was always right there to catch her before she fell. With just the right touch of stress relief.


	6. Complicated

**Complicated**

Lilith had tried explaining it to Mordecai once. He'd asked how she could move on so quickly, open up so quickly, _change_ so quickly. He hadn't been trying to start a fight, he'd genuinely been curious. That's why Lilith had felt so bad when she found she had no answers to give the poor hunter, "We just… _connect_."

Gaige had asked what it was like once. To share a connection with someone, some_thing_, that had been instilled within you from the very beginning of your memories. She hadn't posed the question out of jealousy, she'd truly wanted to understand. That's why Maya felt so troubled when she found she didn't even really understand the connection _herself_, "It feels… _complicated_."

There were rarely any words exchanged when the two of them lay together. They spoke loudest through muted touches and soft gazes. The rest of the world melting away, as if all that existed was their song. The complication of what it was they shared would fade slowly into the haze of the background noise, because in the moments that were just them, there was simplicity.


	7. Exploration

**Exploration**

The first time they slept together was a blur. A fast fuck in a dark room that Lilith couldn't stop thinking about for weeks. The second time was a healing. A quiet reassembling of pieces blown apart from the weight of carrying a world on one's shoulders. The third time they slept together was a reclaiming.

Hungry hands left no expanse of skin unexplored. Maya played across Lilith's tattoos like they were an elaborate instrument that only another siren could pull a symphony from. Lilith's fingers traced Maya's tattoos in ways only an artist creating their finest masterpiece could appreciate. And as they lay together in the aftermath, soft haze of morning just barely creeping over the horizon, their tattoos sang to one another in a way only the soft pulse of a dimming light can.


	8. Picking Up The Pieces

**Picking up the Pieces**

Sanctuary erupted into cheers when the vault hunters returned from battle, waving Jack's mask triumphantly through the crowd, and Lilith smiled and waved with the rest of them as she discreetly leaned against the siren next to her. There was a party in Moxxi's that night, drinks on the house and open as long as there were willing bodies to occupy the seats, and Lilith stayed long enough for no one to notice her disappearance into the crowd.

Maya was sitting quietly on the balcony when she slipped back into headquarters, and Lilith watched her silently for a moment before moving to join her. They didn't speak. The sounds of the party drifted easily through the night air, and Lilith figured they were the only two souls in the city not occupying Moxxi's bar that night.

Lilith doesn't remember when it happened or how it happened but she knows that eventually the weight of the day, the week, the _year_, had finally become too much and that tears had started streaming down her face. She hadn't had a moment to herself since they stormed Angel's tower. She hadn't had a moment to mourn Roland since Jack slapped that collar around her neck and dragged her into the pits of Hell. She hadn't had a moment to let the full weight of what happened (to her, to Roland, to Angel) hit her, until _now_.

Everything starts to blur together and suddenly her face is buried in Maya's shoulder. Suddenly Maya's fingers are tangling through her hair, softly dancing over her scalp. Suddenly the tears are pouring out of her and she's clutching the body next to her like she's afraid reality will fall apart if she lets go. Suddenly all she can feel is the ache.

She's not exactly sure how long she cried for. Hours. Days. Minutes. Seconds. All she knows is that she's done now. Gentle fingers massage her scalp and she loses herself in the sensation. Maya knew. From the moment she'd slipped Lilith's arm over her shoulders at the vault of the Warrior. She'd been waiting. She knew before Lilith knew. That Lilith was waiting to fall apart.

They didn't speak. The sounds of the party drifted easily through the night air, and Lilith quietly fell apart in Maya's open arms.


	9. Adoration

**Adoration**

She was leaning against the railing of the balcony when he finally got a moment alone with her. A proper moment. "Whatcha up to?"

The fiery woman spared him a quick glance before returning her attention to the ground below. "Just watching the new kids."

Coming to join her at the railing, Roland watched as the fresh group of vault hunters chatted to a small gathering of admirers on the ground below. They were a good bunch, level headed, and already functioning better as a unit than their predecessors had been by this point. His gaze shifted to the woman beside him. A small smile played at the corners of her mouth as Lilith watched the gathering with soft interest. Or more specifically, as she watched one body in particular.

"You're pretty taken with her." He remarked softly.

Pale eyes snapped to him quickly, "What? I- ...what?"

Roland allowed a small laugh before returning his gaze to the group below them. "The other siren. You've barely taken your eyes off her since she arrived."

Lilith shifted uneasily, arms pulling a little tighter across her chest, once-casual stance now becoming somewhat defensive. "She's one of _two_ sirens I've met in my life, the first who hasn't tried to kill me... _yet_..." Her stance relaxed once more as her focus shifted back to the small group, "I think I'm entitled to a little curiosity."

"I think it's a little more than curiosity." Roland mused, watching her from the corner of his eye, "you're smitten."

Lilith continued watching the gathering below in silence, and Roland took it to mean she was finished with the conversation. He was about to push away from the balcony and head back into the control room to finish his work when she spoke again, voice low. A sort of gentle. "So what if I am?"

He smiled softly to himself, pushing away from the ledge to return to work. He paused when he was fully facing her. Bringing a hand to briefly lay at her shoulder, he quietly remarked, "I'm happy for you. It's a good thing. Sweet even." Her yellow irises studied him suspiciously from the corner of her eyes as he smiled mischievously. "You never looked at _me_ that way."

She turned her face fully to him, a melancholic shine to her eyes. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke, "Yeah, I did. You just never noticed."


	10. Party

**Party**

Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him. The new vault hunters were finishing up a few jobs around Pandora and the three elders had decided to hit Moxxi's for one last night of celebration before returning to their respective posts to get their own things in order. They were all trying to tie up whatever loose ends they could before moving forward with the next stage of their lives. They'd been at Moxxi's for a good few hours, the sun had slipped slowly behind the horizon, and the alcohol was starting to effect Lilith and Brick.

The siren's head lay buried in her shaking arms on the table as she tried to control her laughter over something Brick had said. Mordecai smiled to himself as he took another drink of his own ale. Moxxi's was booming tonight. Almost as if everyone was out for a last hoorah before delving into the next mission.

Lilith was just managing to get herself under control when a booming voice echoed through the back of the bar, "GOT'DAMN AM I THIRSTY! MOXXI, GIVE THESE POOR PATRONS A ROUND, ON ME!"

"Guess who's back." Brick grinned as the new bodies tramped tiredly into Moxxi's. They couldn't see the newcomers from their booth in the corner until they gradually made their way up to the bar.

"Guess the job went well…" Mordecai leaned back in his seat, nodding in greeting when the commando's eye caught his gaze.

The gunzerker was next to appear, leisurely swaggering up to the bar before hoisting himself onto one of the stools next to the commando. The old group watched them clap one another on the back before clacking their drinks together in merriment.

"Guess the rest of 'em must've headed straight to bed." Mordecai mused with a chuckle.

He turned back to the fellow occupants of his booth, Brick's attention had temporarily returned his drink as he took a gulp that didn't entirely make it into his mouth. The hunter's gaze paused on the siren, her eyes had glazed over, as if she were lost in some sort of faraway thought, as she watched the commando and the gunzerker share a very elaborate story with Moxxi.

"Okay, Lil?"

Her attention snapped back to him, eyes alighting once more as the giddy grin slid back across her lips. "What?"

"Looked like you got a little lost there for a second," the hunter grinned. "I mean I know you got a thing a for soldiers, but…"

"Oh, shut up." she rolled her eyes, throwing a very juvenile face at Mordecai before grinning again and returning to her drink.

They laughed together in warm companionship awhile more before Lilith's gaze snapped back to the bar. Mordecai watched as the fiery siren heaved a subtle intake of breath. As her eyes lit up with a whole new fire. The warmth of alcohol running through her system made her glow, but he'd never seen her like this. He turned to gaze over his shoulder, following the siren's eye line. At some point a third vault hunter had joined the commando and gunzerker, and Mordecai's gaze shifted back to Lilith as he watched her watch the other siren.

She stood suddenly from her her seat beside the bruiser, "Anyone need another drink?"

Brick gulped down the rest of his mug before holding it up and nodding, Mordecai could watch suspiciously. "Mordecai?"

"Yeah. Sure. Might as well if you're getting up."

"Good! Right. Be right back." She only stumbled slightly as she made her way out of the booth and over to the bar. Mordecai had to give her credit.

He watched silently as she approached the other vault hunters, slipping in between the siren and the commando. Her arm slid up the siren's back, before winding around her shoulder and Mordecai watched as Lilith leaned in to murmur something to the other woman, a soft smile sliding across her icy lips as a mischievous grin touched across Lilith's own. Her attention turned to Moxxi as she ordered the next round of drinks. She chatted idly with the commando and gunzerker, all the while gradually leaning further into the siren. Mordecai wondered if he was the only one who could tell just how drunk Lilith was. She kept herself together well, but he was too good at reading people to fall for her guise. Moxxi returned with her drinks and the hunter returned his attention to his own yet unfinished drink, still in his hand.

"Hey, look who I found skulking around the bar." Lilith had returned, the other three vault hunters in tow. "I told 'em to come over and join us. No sense getting drunk alone, right?"

Brick moved eagerly aside as the gunzerker and commando crawled in next to him. Mordecai watched thoughtfully as Lilith and her counterpart slid in beside him.

The stories and laughter wound back up quickly and soon everyone was in hysterics over some story the gunzerker was spinning about a childhood spent on Pandora. Mordecai's gaze drifted back to the sirens beside him. The booths weren't terribly large, most likely not designed for six well-built people. Brick, Salvador, and Axton were crammed within their booth shoulder to shoulder. But Mordecai found he was hardly cramped at all. The sirens were sitting close enough that Mordecai wondered how they weren't in each other's laps. Lilith was leaning fully against her counterpart now. Her chin occasionally brushing against the other woman's shoulder. Maya's right arm was resting lightly against the table, lazy grip around her drink, but her left arm was somewhere under the table. Lilith had finished her drink shortly after returning to the table with it and both her arms were missing under the table as well. She turned her head to murmur something in the azure woman's ear, lips brushing the shell of it lightly. A soft grin played at the corners of her mouth as she leaned in to listen.

Mordecai knew from experience that sometimes when Lilith got drunk Lilith got flirty. He'd seen her lean heavily against Roland on nights like this. He'd felt her lean heavily against himself once after the two had a bad fight and she ran off to drink away her troubles and found _him_ instead. He wasn't sure if it was some sort big brotherly concern, hell, he wasn't sure which siren it would even be for if it _was_, but he found himself growing concerned with the increasing closeness between the two women beside him. Lilith was certainly in high gear and Maya was taking it all in. Someone was going to get hurt. He didn't want to see them throw away their new friendship over something as stupid as a drunk one night stand.

"I think it's time we got _someone_ to bed." He said after a particularly mumbled comment to the conversation from Lilith. The rest of the table chuckled.

Before he could finish his train of though, the frost siren spoke up beside him "I'll take her back, it's probably time for me to turn in too. It's been a long day."

Well. So much for this plan. "I'll head out with you guys," He drawled tiredly, "even I know when enough's enough for one night."

If the sirens were disappointed at his intrusion they didn't show it. Lilith turned to him, "Mordecai you lost the pot earlier, my drinks are on_ you_, remember?"

Shit. He'd forgotten how this night started. Lilith had been growing increasingly more fidgety, trying to balance to affairs of Sanctuary, waiting for the new vault hunters to return from whatever they job they'd been doing, trying to fill the space Roland left in the city. He'd taunted her into a game of cards, Brick eventually wandering in to join, and lost miserably.

"So… _you_ settle that debt… and _we_... will wait for you outside the doors." She smiled sweetly, though Mordecai could see the mischievousness under the false innocence.

He watched them as they stumbled out the door, Lilith leaning heavily against Maya, she was drunker than she'd thought. It was a good thing Mordecai had noticed _for_ her.

"_Those two_." Moxxi mumbled softly as he pulled out his wallet to settle their debt. "I dunno who they think they're fooling. Though, it's endearing to watch them sneak around like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Hm?" Mordecai's attention turned fully to the woman before him.

"Maya and Lilith, they've been sleeping together for weeks now. Still in the Honeymoon phase."

Mordecai's jaw dropped as his attention whipped back to the door. The sirens had already disappeared through it into the night. His gaze turned back to Moxxi. "What?"

An Elegant sort of glee that only Moxxi was really capable of lit upon her face, her slow grin growing with every word. "Oh _my_ God. You didn't know." A soft chuckle slipped through her lips and Mordecai internally scolded himself for giving the woman this firepower against him. "I thought you were supposed to be the _best_ at reading people, O' Mighty Hunter?"

Mordecai studied the woman's hooded gaze as the new information settled into his head. It wasn't malicious (which he had to give her credit for, because when Moxxi wanted to ruin you, Moxxi could _ruin you_), it was more of a soft teasing amusement. "Yeah Yeah," he muttered slapping the stack of bills on the counter, "I just been a little preoccupied lately if you can understand."

Moxxi's smirk melted into a genuine smile and for a moment Mordecai was reminded of why exactly he'd enjoyed Moxxi's company in the first place all those years ago. And it wasn't so hard when smiled back before knocking his knuckles against the bar in a quiet goodbye.

He'd made it halfway through the side door when Moxxi called out one final time, "Don't you dare give them the over protective-Make Good Decisions speech yet! You let them figure this all out for themselves first! It's cute."

Turning back to the bar once more Mordecai rolled his eyes before quipping, "_Yes d_ear."

Moxxi's warm laughter echoed after him as he stepped into the cool night air. Taking a deep breath and letting it out with a content sigh, he turned when Lilith's slurred voice called out from shadows to his right. "Took you long enough!"

Mordecai turned to face the two sirens, leaning against the wall of Moxxi's bar, all the while still managing to lean against each other. And maybe Moxxi was right, and maybe they _were_ cute together like this, and maybe it was nice to see Lilith smile like this again, but you'd have to catch Mordecai _way_ drunker than _tonight_ to admit any of this. Or so he told himself.

A soft smile touched his face. "C'mon. Let's get you two home."


	11. Sisters

**Sisters**

"You got any plans tonight?" Lilith asked.

"Mmm… nope. Why?"

"Because Tina wants us to play a game." Lilith sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "And… I think she needs it. She hasn't been… _herself_, since… since Roland."

Maya had paused at her heavy-hearted sigh and now moved to sit beside the other siren. "You up for it?"

Golden-hued eyes regarded her through fiery locks of hair as the Firehawk considered the question. A small smile touched her features as she leaned in to place a soft kiss against the other siren's lips. "I will be." Standing from the bed with another sigh she returned to her task of picking up the room. "It's been ages since I've played Bunkers and Badasses anyway. I'm kind of excited."

"What?"

"Bunkers and Badasses." Turning to face the other woman's teasing grin with a stern glare, Lilith leveled a threatening finger at her, "Hey. Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, Ms. Judgmental Tone."

"I didn't say anything." Maya smiled, complete faux innocence, as she stood to continue her earlier task of getting dressed. Pulling one of Lilith's discarded tank tops over her head she continued, "I was already planning to attend, I received a _formal_ invitation this morning."

Lilith watched as the other siren plucked an envelope from the desk, holding it aloft between two fingers.

"Wait, if you were already planning on going why'd you tell me you didn't have any plans?"

"I wanted to hear you beg me to be your date."

Lilith couldn't help the quick chuckle that escaped her chest, "Ah, I'm sorry, let me rephrase my posing of the question then."

Moving to join the other siren across the room, she slid her hands across Maya's stomach, chin resting snugly against her shoulder. "Hey, Killer, you wouldn't happen to have any plans tonight, would you? Because I've got this _enchanting_ affair to attend, and no one to accompany me."

The azure siren's head tipped to the side in mock thought as her silver gaze danced across the face at her shoulder. "Hmm… I dunno… I _was_ going to rearrange my record collection…"

Lilith hummed quietly as her hands trailed up the body before her. "I can make it worth your while…" She grinned when she felt Maya's head tip back, a low moan escaping her throat.

A knock at the door disturbed any further conversation on the topic as both women's attention turned to front of the room.

"_Yeees_…" Lilith drawled, planting a quick kiss at the base of Maya's neck.

"It's _meeeee_!" Silver eyes met gold as the sirens smirked at one another at the cheerful voice of the Mechromancer drifting through the door.

"C'mon in, Gaige." Maya called. She intertwined her fingers with Lilith's as they awaited their friend.

"_H_a_yyyy_… I'm not… _interrupting_ anything, am I?" the rambunctious girl drawled teasingly as she stuck her head through the doorway, eyes darting curiously around the room.

"_No_. You're not _interrupting_ anything." Lilith mimicked, rolling her eyes as her arms slid lazily from the siren before her to rest at her sides.

"You never know with you two. I'm just being cautious."

"Gaige, when have you ever caught us _in the middle of something_?" Maya grinned, pulling her jacket over her shoulders.

"I haven't. But that's because I'm cautious." The young Mechromancer grinned.

"Whataya want."

Her gaze darted back to the Firehawk, sheepishness seeping into the once-mischievous grin. "Apparently there's some jobs need doin' out yonder. I… kinda told Axton Maya and I would take care of 'em."

"Mmm… volunteering me for jobs _again_, Gaige?"

"Well I can't be expected to work _alone_!"

Lilith shot her a perplexed stare, "There are like four other people on your team?"

"Ugh, yeah but have _you_ ever worked with any of the wonder boys? Trust me, I'd be _better off_ alone."

"Alright, alright. Just as long as we're back before nightfall."

"Duh! Of course! We can't miss Tina's game night! Anyway, working with you two is a lot less stressful. More things get done. It's just a better arraignment all around. It's like growing up in a gaggle of rambunctious brothers who just want to kick the shit out of everything; _fun on occasion_, but every once in awhile a girl just needs her sistas. Which is where you guys come in... you're like my weird… incestuous… older sisters."

"_Incestuous_?" Lilith's dry tone and unamused expression fazed the younger girl in no way.

"Well, yeah. Because you're both like _sisters_ to me, but… you're also… sleeping together…"

"Okay, you know what, get out." Maya couldn't help the wry smile that stole across her lips as she watched Lilith push the protesting girl towards the door.

"IT WAS A COMPLEMENT!" Gaige shouted as the Firehawk's attention turned to the woman behind her. "_Well_?"

"Yeah," She moved to join the other two at the door, "I'll see you later tonight."

"_Ew._" Any further protests from the Mechromancer were silenced as the frost siren's hand enveloped her face. Playfully pushing the younger girl away, Maya leaned in to brush a parting kiss against the Firehawk's lips, "_See you tonight_."

* * *

This chapter is for agianthaus to whom I promised more Gaige interaction.

Consequently it is also the last chapter I have pre-written, so updates may be slow for awhile from this point.


End file.
